


Uh oh

by MonBu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Translated version
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic ngắn về Spideypool ! <br/>Deadpool-phiền-phức thật sự rất phiền phức.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh oh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uh oh.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281236) by [drsquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee). 



> Bài Deadpool hát trong này là Beat It Upright của Korn.
> 
> Disclaimer: mấy anh zai không phải của tôi,họ thuộc về những người sáng tạo ra họ.

“Này !Ê ê Nhện còi ! Tục tưng !”

Peter rền rĩ bên dưới lớp mặt nạ , đứng dựa người vào tường.

Deadpool . Lại nữa . Đờ mờ nhà nó .

 

Cứ như thể Ác quỷ tự mình xuất hiện , Deadpool bước vào tầm nhìn của Peter , một nụ cười nhăn nhở hiện lên rõ ràng trên mặt hắn kể cả dưới lớp mặt nạ kia . “Nhện con đang làm gì dzợ ?”

Đứng thẳng người lại , Peter khoanh tay trước ngực và nhìn tên lắm mồm trước mặt từ trên xuống dưới . Không có vết máu bắn tung tóe nào trên bộ đồ của hắn . Cũng không có bất kì vết sờn rách nào cả . Càng không có cái mùi khó chịu của thuốc súng . Deadpool thật sự đã cư xử đàng hoàng tối nay sao?

 

“Tôi đang đi tuần , mà rõ ràng anh cũng đã nhận thấy rồi đấy . Có cái lý do khỉ gió nào khác để tôi “bỗng dưng” đụng mặt anh à ?” Peter trả lời cộc lốc , làm dấu ngoặc kép với mấy ngón tay . Deadpool khúc khích cười như một đứa nhóc .

 

“Cậu bắt bí được tôi rồi ! Tôi đang đi dạo buổi chiều loanh quanh New York và “bỗng dưng” nghe được tiếng “xoẹt xoẹt xoẹt” không đụng hàng ấy” hắn nói một cách vui vẻ , bắt chước tiếng bắn tơ của Peter . “Thế nên tôi đuổi theo và bắt được cậu nè !”

 

“Ờ hớ . Mà việc của tôi ở đây là xong rồi” cậu vẫy vẫy về phía tên trộm bất tỉnh hiện đang bị dán dính vào tường và quay lưng bỏ đi . “Nên tôi lượn đây.”

 

“Cái ?! Thôi nào Nhện con , tôi chỉ vừa mới đến thôi mà !” Deadpool lon ton theo đuôi cậu , nhảy nhót điên cuồng xung quanh chàng trai . “Đi chơi đi nha?! Quậy tưng cái thành phố này nào !”

“ Cho tôi xin với cái định nghĩa “quậy-tưng-thành-phố” của anh đi” Peter càu nhàu , kêu lên khi bỗng dưng bị Deadpool đánh vào mông . Một phát mạnh . “Ế !”

“ Đan mạch , đó quả là một cặp mông hoàn mĩ ! Đi chơi và lắc nó cùng tôi nào ! Có một club khá thú vị mới được mở đấy !Chúng ta có thể đến đó !Hoặc nơi nào đó… riêng tư hơn…nếu cậu hiểu ý tôi…và ý của tôi chính là ta lẻn ra sau club ấy và ứa ừa với nhau” Deadpool liếc mắt đưa tình qua lớp mặt nạ , đẩy nhẹ Peter tựa vào tường , đặt một tay lên bức tường ấy để cúi gần hơn , quét tia nhìn khắp người cậu nhóc.

 

Peter nuốt khan . Kể từ lúc họ gặp nhau , Deadpool đã cư xử… còn hơn cả thẳng thắn , với những suy nghĩ và ý định không mấy trong sáng của hắn với cậu . Và mặc dù chưa bao giờ thấy mặt Peter, hay tìm hiểu về thân phận thật sự của chàng trai trong suốt thời gian hợp tác tự nguyện với nhau , điều đó còn có vẻ chẳng hề làm hắn nhụt chí ,thậm chí còn khiến người đàn ông này cảm thấy thích thú hơn.

 

Nhẹ nhàng đặt hai tay lên ngực Deadpool ,cậu cẩn trọng đẩy nhẹ gã đánh thuê ra , lách mình khỏi bức tường . “À ờ cảm ơn , nhưng không ,cảm ơn .Tôi đang tính về nhà , tắm rửa và lăn ra ngủ . Mai là một ngày trọng đại mà ,anh biết đấy ? Hê . ”.Cậu đi giật lùi , chủ yếu để giữ cặp mông khỏi tia nhìn của Deadpool . “Cơ mà , này ! Lần sau nhé ?!”

 

Nhanh như cắt , cậu bắn dây tơ ra và bay đi , cảm giác nhẹ nhõm lan tỏa khắp người khi nhanh chóng thoát ra được khỏi con hẻm và Deadpool . Liếc nhìn qua vai , cậu thấy Deadpool dõi theo mình , gãi gãi đầu tư lự và nhìn đi chỗ khác , thở dài ngao ngán .

 

Lại tránh được thêm một viên đạn khác . Ít nhất là cho đến lúc này .

 

 

= = = = =

 

Peter nghiến răng khi Deadpool vẫn không ngừng hát ông ổng như vịt đực , kể cả tiếng súng đinh tai của gã lính cũng không che lấp được chất giọng hắn .

Vừa cúi thấp xuống tránh ống thép đang nhắm thẳng phía mình , Peter vừa duỗi chân ra để gạt chân kẻ tấn công trước khi chống tay xuống đất , tung một cú đá vào bụng của gã , khiến tên ấy bay thẳng vào đống thùng hàng chất đống gần đấy.

 

_♪Are you ready for a good pounding baby? Are you ready to get it on? ♪  
♪Don’t pretend you’re not fucking freaky baby! I will spank that ass just for fun! ♪_

 

Phóng mạng nhện vào một tên khác , Peter bay đến vung vào người một trong những người-bạn-côn-đồ của cậu , khiến hắn ngã nhào , khẽ thở dài khi thấy Deadpool nã đạn vào chân một tên trước khi đánh vào gáy hắn bằng báng súng .

 

_♪Ass! Up! High! Make a motherfuc! Ker! Cry! It’s so good that I! Could! Die! Help me stay alive! ♪  
♪The time is right! I wanna feel it good and tight! I’m down to do this all night! I’m gonna beat it upright! ♪_

Peter cáu tiết đưa tay lên vuốt mặt , sải bước đến chỗ Deadpool , kẻ nãy giờ vẫn tiếp tục màn hát hò và cầm súng bắn loạn xạ mặc kệ sự thật rằng trận đấu đã kết thúc .

Kể từ lần gặp mặt vài ngày trước, Peter đã “ngẫu nhiên” chạm mặt Deadpool gần như hầu hết các đêm cậu đi tuần tra thành phố , cậu đã cố gắng lờ hắn đi bằng mọi cách và càng ngày càng cảm thấy mệt mỏi với sự kì kèo nài nỉ của người đàn ông.

 

“Deadpool ! DEADPOOL ! Ngừng ngay giùm cái đi !” cậu quát , bát đầu hắn từ phía sau , ngay lập tức thu hút được sự chú ý của gã lính đánh thuê . Deadpool ngượng ngùng gỡ tai nghe ra khỏi đôi tai dưới lớp mặt nạ ,tắt nhạc ở iPod . “Xin lỗi Nhện con . Hơi phiêu tí .”

 

Peter xoa xoa sống mũi một cách mệt mỏi trước khi gửi tin đến S.H.I.E.L.D , thông báo cho họ biết rằng công việc đã được giải quyết ổn thỏa và yêu cầu họ cho người đến thu dọn tàn tích . Cậu và Deadpool là nhóm gần nhất (và là nhóm duy nhất đã sẵn sàng) , họ được triệu tập để có thể hành động bất cứ lúc nào và nếu cần thiết , ngăn chặn đường dây mua bán ma túy đang diễn ra trong vùng vịnh . Hóa ra việc ngăn chặn này thực sự cần thiết .

 

Gom hết đám côn đồ lại thành đống và phóng tơ quấn chúng lại , Peter phủi tay , thầm tự hào khi lại hoàn thành một vụ khác , sau đó quay người định rời đi chỉ để đập mặt vào khuôn ngực rắn chắc của Deadpool . “Ặc ! Deadpool !”

“Vậy là xong xuôi hết rồi phải không ? Tuyệt vời ông mặt trời ! Giờ chúng ta hãy đi đến hang nhện của cậu và uống vài lon chứ nhỉ ? Cá là cái hang đó khá thoải mái và ấm cúng nha” hắn nói , khoác cánh tay cơ bắp qua vai Peter , dẫn cậu hướng về phía lối ra .

 

“Tôi đã nói với anh lúc trước rồi , tôi sống trong một căn hộ và không hề có cái hang nhện nào cả” Peter trả lời khô khốc , cảm nhận được tay của Deadpool hạ dần hạ dần xuống trong khi họ bước đi , cố gắng phớt lờ nó . Ngay lúc nó chạm nhẹ vào mông cậu , Peter kêu lên và gạt mạnh nó ra , quay lại và ném ánh nhìn kinh tởm vào Deadpool . Mặc dù nó khá là khó để nhận ra khi bạn đang mang mặt nạ .

 

Deadpool đối mặt với cậu , bâng quơ để tay sau đầu . “Vậy là không hả ?”

“Ugh ! Nghe này !” Peter đưa một tay lên chống hông , tay còn lại xoa xoa mắt bực tức . Có vẻ như cậu phải làm thật rõ mọi chuyện ra cho tên này biết . “Deadpool , tôi…tôi không biết anh muốn …hoặc nghĩ… rằng cái khỉ gì sẽ xảy ra giữa chúng ta , nhưng anh cần hiểu rằng tôi không nghĩ về anh theo cái kiểu đó .” Cậu xoay xoay chân dưới đất một cách lúng túng . “Ý tôi là …tôi thấy cũng vui khi được khen , nhưng chuyện này phải dừng lại ngay và luôn ! Tôi không thể nào cứ phải lo về việc mông mình được tôn thờ khi chúng ta đang đánh nhau với bọn người xấu !”

 

Deadpool khịt khịt mũi . “Tôn thờ mông .” Hắn dừng lại khi cảm thấy Peter nhìn mình chằm chặp . “Gì cơ ?”

“Chúa ơi anh thật không thể chịu đựng được ! Anh thậm chí có nghe tôi nói gì không vậy ?!” Peter cáu tiết , quay lưng lại với Deadpool , kẻ sau đấy chớp chớp mắt và nhe răng ra cười , từ từ vòng tay quanh eo cậu . “Awww , bé cưng đang hồi hộp sao ?Có thể tôi giúp em thư giãn được đấy…” hắn nói bằng chất giọng trầm khàn , trượt tay dần xuống đáy quần của cậu và xoa nắn nhè nhẹ .

 

Mặt đỏ như gấc , Peter quay phắt lại và và đẩy mạnh Deadpool ra đầy tức giận , khiến hắn chớp mắt ngạc nhiên . “Con mẹ nó đủ rồi ! Không chịu nổi nữa ! Tôi KHÔNG  thích anh Deadpool  ! Tôi phát bệnh và quá mệt mỏi với anh rồi ! Và sẽ không bao giờ có cái chết tiệt gì xảy ra giữa chúng ta hết ! KHÔNG-BAO-GIỜ !”

 

Deadpool ngây ra nhìn cậu khi Peter thở hổn hển , người cũng đang ngạc nhiên về chính sự bùng nổ của mình . Cả hai nhìn nhau một lúc lâu trước khi Deadpool khẽ chuyển động , nhìn đi hướng khác . “Ok… tôi nghe rõ rồi . Xin lỗi .” Hắn quay người và bước đi , vẫy vẫy tay ra đằng sau . “Gặp lại sau , Spider-man .”

 

Peter lưỡng lự khi thấy Deadpool bỏ đi , cắn nhẹ môi khi hắn biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn trước khi khẽ lắc đầu , phóng tơ nhện ra và lượn về phía thành phố ngay lúc đội dọn dẹp đi đến .

 

Đó là điều tốt nhất cho cả hai , cậu tự nhủ , cố gắng không quay đầu lại nhìn .

 

= = = = =

 

‘Đan mạch Deadpool !’

 

Đó chính là điều Peter lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu trong khi bay lượn xuyên suốt thành phố , tiến về hướng mà cậu chắc rằng đó là nơi ở tạm thời của Deadpool . Cũng đã được một tuần kể từ cái lúc Deadpool bỏ cậu lại ở bến tàu , sau đó cậu được S.H.I.E.L.D thông báo về việc họ không liên lạc được với hắn và cậu cũng không “vô tình” đụng mặt hắn lần nào trong lúc đi tuần nữa . Và mặc dù cậu biết rõ rằng gã lính đánh thuê vẫn thường xuyên biến mất trong chớp mắt trong nhiều tuần hoặc hơn , vẫn có gì đó khiến cho Peter cảm thấy không an tâm , hối thúc cậu tìm đến chỗ trú ẩn hiện tại của hắn và xem qua một lượt .

 

Không phải tại cậu lo lắng cho hắn . Cậu KHÔNG lo tẹo nào . Không hề . Không đâu .

Ngừng đi .

 

“Hạ cánh” xuống một góc sân thượng của tòa nhà bị bỏ hoang , cậu bò trên tường dần dần xuống dưới cho đến khi tìm được một cánh cửa sổ đang mở , leo vào và nhìn xung quanh .

Chính xác rồi , đây chính là nơi ở của Deadpool . Hộp đựng đồ ăn trống rỗng được chất thành đống trong một góc phòng , một cái TV rạn nứt được đặt trên thùng gỗ đựng sữa đối diện với cái sofa rách nát , ngăn giữa chúng là một cái bàn cà-phê cũng có hình dạng méo mó ; nhưng ngoài những thứ đấy ra thì không còn gì nổi bật . Ngó vào căn phòng tiếp theo , cậu bắt gặp một tấm nệm cáu bẩn nằm trên sàn , một cái chăn mỏng tang và hai cái gối vứt bừa ở trên .

 

Peter thở dài đánh thượt , kéo mặt nạ lên đến mũi , để lộ miệng . “Tưởng thằng chả nói hắn giàu sụ chứ ? Anh ta làm cái gì trong đám rác này vậy ?” cậu lẩm bẩm , bước hẳn vào căn phòng .

 

“Cố gắng ẩn mình khỏi S.H.I.E.L.D và đám thợ săn tiền thưởng là lý do đó”  một giọng nói vang lên và Peter giật nảy mình , ngước lên để thấy một Deadpool treo người lủng lẳng ngược xuống từ trên trần nhà , hai chân móc vào thanh xà ngang . Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn Peter , người đang đặt tay lên ngực trái ,cố gắng điều hòa lại nhịp thở . “Sao dzậy ? Tôi làm cậu sợ à ?”

 

“ĐÚNG ĐÓ ! Đờ mờ nó” chàng trai rủa , đặt hai tay lên hông trong khi chờ Deadpool leo xuống , đáp đất không mấy nhẹ nhàng trước mặt cậu . “Anh đã ở cái xó nào vậy ?! Anh không hề trả lời cuộc gọi từ S.H.I.E.L.D , và tôi cũng không hề thấy anh khi đi tuần tra !”

 

Deadpool nhướn lông mày , đồng thời khoanh tay trước ngực . “Có tin đồn khắp thành phố rằng mấy thằng săn tiền thưởng đang muốn rinh đầu tôi về , thế nên tôi đi trú ẩn . Và tôi cũng không trả lời S.H.I.E.LD vì tôi không cần thêm thằng nào đâm sau lưng mình nữa ,cảm ơn . Bên cạnh đó , cậu quan tâm làm cái gì chứ ? Tôi không nghĩ chúng ta vẫn là bạn bè hay cái gì đại loại thế nữa , không phải sao ?” Hắn nhún vai , quay lưng lại với Peter, người hiện cảm thấy bối rối và lấy tay xoa xoa nhẹ vai mình , nhìn đi chỗ khác một cách ngượng ngập .

 

Cậu đứng nghiêng qua nghiêng lại ngại ngùng trong khi Deadpool tháo cặp katana trên lưng xuống , đặt chúng dựa vào tường một cách vô cùng cẩn trọng - trước khi lấy nốt đám súng ống và bộ dao ra từ nơi-ai-biết-là-ở-đâu và đặt chúng lên bàn cà-phê gần đấy . “… S.H.I.E.L.D không có kêu tôi đến , anh biết đấy . Tôi tự đến thôi .”

 

“Ồ ? Thú vị đó” Deadpool đáp , vẫn quay lưng lại với Peter - người lúc này càng lúc càng cảm thấy khó chịu khi tiếp tục bị ngó lơ , ngồi phịch xuống ghế và bắt đầu mài sắc cây dao găm của hắn . Peter theo dõi hắn một lúc trước khi cảm thấy bồn chồn . “Cá… cái điều mà tôi nói lần trước …”

Deadpool ngưng lại , mắt vẫn không rời khỏi con dao trên tay . “ Ừ ?”

“ … Anh thực ra…anh thực ra không … HOÀN TOÀN tệ hại…” Peter cử động cứng nhắc , nhìn đi hướng khác . “Tôi …tôi không cố ý …cố ý tỏ ra quá khắc nghiệt với anh…” Chàng trai đưa tay lên gãi gãi sau đầu . “Chỉ là… hãy giữ liên lạc với S.H.I.E.L.D , được chứ ? Báo họ biết rằng mọi chuyện đều ổn .”

 

Deadpool đứng dậy , bước tới chỗ Peter và tiến lại thật gần , nhìn xuống cậu nhóc thấp hơn một cách im lặng , khiến Peter thấy khó xử và hơi lùi lại . “Sao…sao thế ?”

“Cậu bảo cậu không thích tôi , và rằng cậu phát bệnh và quá mệt mỏi với tôi , và giờ thì cậu ở đây…” hắn giơ một ngón tay lên ra hiệu im lặng khi Peter định vặc lại , khiến cậu nhóc ngậm miệng . “Như thế này đây Nhện còi… Tôi không phải dạng người vòng vo Tam quốc , thế nên thỏa thuận thế này … hôn tôi đi .”

Hai má của Peter đỏ ửng lên dưới lớp mặt nạ , mắt cậu mở to sửng sốt .

“Ca… cái gì cơ ?!”

“Hôn tôi… chỉ một cái thôi . Nếu cậu không thích nó , ta sẽ đường ai nấy đi và tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm phiền cậu nữa… nhưng nếu cậu thích nó… “ Peter không thể thấy được , nhưng cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra điệu cười toe toét ngoác đến tận mang tai trên mặt hắn khi hắn nhỏ giọng dần dần và cậu ngước lên nhìn hắn trừng trừng , cả hai đấu mắt một hồi lâu trước khi cuối cùng Peter gào lên , nhìn đi chỗ khác . “Được thôi ! Được thôi , nếu điều đó làm anh cảm thấy khá hơn và quay lại S.H.I.E.L.D thì được thôi ! Chỉ một cái thôi đấy !”

Deadpool hú lên đầy thắng lợi , giơ nắm đấm lên trời trước khi kéo mặt nạ lên , để lộ nụ cười nhăn nhở khiến hai má Peter càng đỏ hơn nữa . “Nhắm mắt lại” cậu yêu cầu , Deadpool ngay lập tức đáp trả . “Rồi mà !”

“Xạo sự” Peter càu nhàu , run run đặt tay lên ngực Deadpool , nhón chân lên để với tới được chiều cao của người đàn ông , mặc dù Deadpool cũng đã cúi xuống thật thấp . Cậu nhón lên và đặt một nụ hôn chớp nhoáng , vô-cùng-trong-sáng lên môi của hắn , nhanh nhảu lùi ngay lại khiến Deadpool chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu , cậu trai hiện giờ mặt hoàn toàn đỏ như gấc .

 

“Đó ! Tôi đã hôn anh rồi đó ! Một lần ! Chúng ta xong chuyện rồi , đi thôi !” cậu nói ào ào , tính di chuyển về phía cửa sổ khi Deadpool bỗng nắm lấy cổ tay cậu , kéo chàng trai trở lại trong lòng với một cái ôm thật chặt . “Nếu cưng nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ để em thoát sau khi em làm như thế , thì em thật sự đã phạm phải một sai lầm đáng tiếc rồi đó , bé yêu” ,và với câu nói đó , hắn cúi xuống kéo chàng trai nhón lên và đặt một nụ hôn nồng nhiệt lên đôi môi cậu .

 

Peter cựa quậy một lúc , bấu chặt vào bộ đồ của Deadpool khi môi họ chạm vào nhau , cố gắng hít lấy không khí một cách khó nhọc vào lồng ngực . Deadpool di chuyển môi nhằm chiếm lấy đôi môi của người con trai nhiều hơn , làm nụ hôn của họ sâu thêm , lướt cái lưỡi ẩm ướt trêu chọc môi của Peter trước khi dứt ra , nhếch mép quỷ quyệt nhìn xuống cậu nhóc đang thở hổn hển bằng miệng . “Tuyệt hơn hửm ?Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy ”

 

“Tôi …tôi aaaa… ư ư…” Peter khẽ rên rỉ , nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt Deapool , trong đầu cậu bây giờ chỉ toàn những tiếng ồn vô nghĩa . “… tức thật .”

Deadpool khúc khích , đặt cậu nhóc đứng trở lại trên mặt đất . “Vậy thỏa thuận thế nào rồi Nhện con ? Hòa nhé ?”

Peter vẫn không ngừng nhìn trân trối vào hắn , cảm thấy nghẹt thở , khiến Deadpool bắt đầu trở nên lo lắng . “Nhện còi ? Xin chàooooo ?” Hắn vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt cậu . “Uh oh ! Tôi đã tẩy não Spider-man !”

 

“Peter .”

 Deadpool chớp mắt. “Hở ?”

 

“Tên tôi… là…Peter .” cậu nói với giọng e ngại , tay vẫn bấu chặt vào bộ đồ của Deadpool . Hắn nhìn cậu chằm chặp một lúc trước khi toét miệng cười , khẽ khúc khích .

 

“Wade .”

 

Cuối cùng bộ não cậu cũng hoạt động lại được ,Peter thả tay ra khỏi Deadpool , nắn bàn tay nhè nhẹ .

“Đư… được rồi Wade… tôi… tôi hiểu ý anh rồi” cậu nói , vỗ vỗ vào vai người đàn ông , cố gắng làm bản thân yên lòng hơn là làm cho Deadpool . “Nó … nó khá là… ừ ” cậu bồn chồn , vừa muốn giữ vị trí gần như thế này lại vừa muốn có thêm không gian , cuối cùng quyết định đẩy ra và bước đến chỗ cửa sổ . “Tôi nên ààà… Tôi cần ưm ưm… báo cáo lại ờ ừ… để S.H.I.E.L.D biết thỏa thuận như thế nào… ừm… đừng có đi đâu đấy nhé ?” và chỉ với câu nói ấy , cậu biến mất ra ngoài cửa sổ , thỉnh thoảng liếc ra đằng sau như để chắc rằng Deadpool vẫn ở yên tại chỗ trước khi cậu rời đi , một Deadpool đang tự cười khúc khích vô cùng thú vị .

 

“Mình biết thừa cmn mà” hắn lẩm bẩm , tiến tới ngồi xuống ghế bành , gác chân lên bàn trong khi hắn chờ Peter quay lại , trên gương mặt nở một nụ cười đắc thắng .

 

“ Biết thế mình đáng lẽ nên làm như vậy từ lâu rồi !”

 

-end-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bản thân câu truyện này khá dễ thương và hơi buồn một tẹo, nhưng không hiểu sao khi tôi dịch, nó đã hết dễ thương mất rồi TwT Tôi nên đập đầu vào bồn cầu thì hơn =]]]


End file.
